


Intentando ser mejor

by RunoTaisho



Series: SherlockBBC-Español [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, M/M, Papa Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoTaisho/pseuds/RunoTaisho
Summary: Sherlock Holmes era, como él mismo decía, un sociópata funcional. Pero la realidad era que él no había nacido con tal padecimiento. No, él se había vuelto, en una decisión consiente, sociópata.  Y ahora,  Sherlock había decidio ser más humano, pues esto era lo que John Watson necesitaba.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: SherlockBBC-Español [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213589
Kudos: 7





	Intentando ser mejor

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma, pero me pueden encontrar en Wattpad con el mismo usser. También estoy pensando en traducir el fic al inglés, así que... ¡disfruten!

Sherlock Holmes era, como él mismo decía, un sociópata funcional. Pero la realidad era que él no había nacido con tal padecimiento. No, él se había vuelto, en una decisión consiente, sociópata. Sherlock sabía que su hermano mayor era un sociópata en toda regla. También sabía, desde que era pequeño, que él era distinto a Mycroft. Su falta de conocimiento social y emocional era autoimpuesto, pues a corta edad se dio cuenta que no valía conectar con la gente si no se era bienvenido. Y Sherlock no era bienvenido a donde quiera que fuera.  
  
Incluso Lestrade, alguien que llevaba conociendo de años, parecía no siempre estar feliz de su presencia. Y era normal, decía Sherlock, pues era consciente de que era alguien odiable.  
  
Y entonces llegó John, John Watson.  
  
Aquel médico militar rompió todo lo que él había aprendido sobre sí mismo en todos sus años de vida. Por primera vez, su extravagante conocimiento no provocó el odio a su persona. Tampoco lo hizo su alarde, sus rabietas y su extraña necesidad de resolver casos.  
  
Por primera vez, encontró a una persona capaz de seguir su tren de pensamiento y no hartarse en el camino. Alguien que, en vez de odiarle, le admiraba. Alguien que se emocionaba ante el peligro, que no se echaba atrás cuando el caso era demasiado complicado y peligroso, si no que incluso daba un paso al frente.  
  
Encontró un compañero.  
  
Y pasaron tanto tiempo juntos que Sherlock se dio cuenta que no había encontrado un compañero, si no un amigo. Su único y mejor amigo.  
Watson era todo lo que Sherlock tenía, por mucho que a este último no le gustara admitirlo. Porque admitirlo significaba que tenía sentimientos. Y tener sentimientos significaba que no era un sociópata, como se había hecho creer.  
  
Pero no tuvo de otra que enfrentarse a este hecho cuando Mary murió y John se destrozó por ello. A consecuencia, Sherlock también quedó destruido.  
  
Se había hundido en la miseria, en un sentir eterno de tristeza, confusión y desespero que era acallado con drogas. Su mente, que antes era difícil de controlar, ahora era una tortura. No podía ni quería pensar, mucho menos sentir o seguir adelante. Como bien una vez había dicho Sherlock en la boda de Watson, merecerse a John era el mayor halago que podría dar.  
  
Y no merecerle era, por ende, el peor insulto para Sherlock.  
  
Y Sherlock supo, cuando Molly dijo que para John cualquiera era mejor bienvenido que él, que no era merecedor de Watson.  
  
Así que ahora, cuando por fin había recuperado a John y podía por fin cuidar a Rosie, se dio cuenta que debía cambiar su forma de ser. No sería fácil, mucho menos sería un proceso rápido. Pues sí bien no era un sociópata natural, su falta de interés social había dejado huella en él.  
  
Aún así, Sherlock Holmes siempre resolvía sus casos y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.  
  
Por lo que empezó a leer e investigar cómo cuidar de infantes. Veía de reojo a Watson preparar el biberón y se aprendió la dosis exacta de la mezcla. También memorizó los cuentos e historias que la pequeña más disfrutaba. Ni hablar del hecho que había aprendido a cambiar pañales de manera rápida y efectiva.  
  
John había visto que su compañero de piso actuaba de forma distinta. No sabía el por qué, por supuesto.  
  
Pero eso cambiaría aquella noche cuando Watson se levantó al oír a su hija llorar. La bebé lloraba desconsolada, sus gritos eran tan estridentes que John se preguntó cómo sus cuerdas vocales no se desgarraron.  
  
Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y entró corriendo a la habitación de la pequeña. Para su sorpresa, cuando entró, la habitación se encontraba en silencio.  
  
\- ¿S-Sherlock? – comentó John claramente en shock ante la escena.  
\- John, vuelve a la cama, Rosie ya está tranquila. Se asustó, una rama golpeó la ventana y el ruido debió alterarla. Es una pequeña inteligente, preocuparse por un ruido inusual es una clara muestra de supervivencia.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – susurró alterado.  
\- La arrullo, claro está.  
\- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ni siquiera sabes tratar con bebés, Sherlock!  
\- Estaba llorando, John. Estoy seguro de que escuchaste su llanto, todo el edificio lo hizo.  
\- ¿Cómo lo…?  
\- ¿Cómo lo logré? Fácil. Observé como la arrullabas, la cargas sosteniendo su cabeza con el brazo izquierdo y sostienes su espalda con el derecho. Además, gracias a que experimenté un poco, me di cuenta de que prefiere que la acerquen mucho al pecho, ya que es una posición que transmite protección y seguridad. Parece que prefiere que la arrullen de lado a lado, más que de arriba a abajo. Oh, y también gusta de las canciones de cuna en francés, aunque detesta Au clair de la Lune. Es demasiado quisquillosa, a decir verdad.  
  
John no tenía palabras. Nunca se esperó ver a su hija tan pacífica en brazos de Sherlock. Pero lo que en verdad lo tenía petrificado era el hecho de que fuera Sherlock el que había ido corriendo a ver a la niña, incluso más rápido que él mismo… quien era el padre.  
  
El detective parpadeó, analizando el rostro contrario.  
  
\- ¿Estás molesto? – dijo al fin. John sacudió levemente la cabeza para salir del trance.  
\- ¿Molesto?  
\- Sí, ¿o acaso no sabía que sufres problemas de audición?  
\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy molesto?  
Sherlock acomodó a Rosie entre sus brazos.  
\- Tienes la frente fruncida, tus músculos de la frente están tensos. Tus pupilas se han achicado y por las marcas en tus mejillas, puedo ver que tienes los dientes apretados. Tus manos están inmóviles, tiesas. Además, no has dicho ni una sola palabra en segundos, lo que usualmente haces cuando quieres reclamar algo, pero no quieres decir palabrotas en el camino.  
  
Bien, tenía un punto, se dijo a sí mismo John.  
  
\- No estoy molesto, Sherlock. Estoy… sorprendido.  
\- ¿Eso es bueno? – contestó mientras jugaba con el cabello de la pequeña.  
\- No es malo. – Entonces Watson se dio cuenta de algo - ¿por qué te interesa tanto saber si estoy molesto, de todas formas? Nunca te ha importado antes.  
\- Antes. Indica tiempo pasado. – respondió Sherlock mientras dejaba a Rosie en la cuna.  
\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.  
\- Me di cuenta de que debía cambiar. Ser más funcional. – dio un paso a donde se hallaba John - Desde que Mary se fue, dejaste de tener alguien que te apoye. Tu me apoyas a mí, es cierto, pero no soy alguien que te apoye. Soy un sociópata, un ser incapaz de entender o empatizar el sentir de otros más allá de un plano lógico. Bien dirías tu que soy más robot que humano.  
\- Hice de un sociópata idiota funcional mi mejor amigo. Sabía de ello. No necesitas hacer nada de esto, Sherlock.  
\- Lo sé y lo agradezco. Pero también sé que no necesitas más carga de la que ya tienes. – Sherlock miró a la bebé durmiendo. Luego volvió su vista directamente a los ojos de Watson. – Soy alguien odiable, John. Lo sé bien. La reacción normal de la gente a alguien tan desagradable como yo es el odio. El odio no se puede fingir, es el sentir más honesto que hay. Son honestos conmigo cuando me detestan y yo soy honestos con ellos cuando reflejo que no me importa. Pero tampoco quiero que se repita tu odio hacia mí.  
\- Pero no te odio. – susurró quedito mientras ambos salían de la habitación de Rosie y cerraban la puerta tras de sí.  
\- Mientes.  
\- ¡No lo hago!  
\- Por supuesto que lo haces. Me odiaste por no haber cumplido mi promesa de protegerles a los tres. Todo lo que hacías lo reflejaba: la mirada, las palabras, el mensaje que hiciste que Molly me dijera. Incluso los golpes en aquel hospital reflejaban odio, John.  
  
Y ahí estaba, la imagen de un pequeño Sherlock atemorizado de estar solo de nuevo. Watson suspiró, nunca capaz de no mostrarse compasivo ante tales escenarios. Porque el doctor sabía que aquel detective, por muy inteligente que fuera, seguía teniendo los temores de un niño pequeño. Sin poder evitarlo, como aquella ocasión en su boda, le abrazó.  
  
\- Lo sé y lo siento, Sherlock. Perdona, no fue tu culpa.  
  
El detective, igual que antaño, se quedó inmóvil ante el gesto. No sabía cómo reaccionar o actual, al finde cuentas, las relaciones y sentimientos eran el campo del doctor, no el suyo. Pero tampoco iba a quejarse, se sentía bien saber que John le había perdonado por completo.  
  
\- Solo una última cosa. – dijo John a la par que deshacía el abrazo .- ¿Por qué te interesa saber si estoy molesto?  
\- ¿No es eso lo que hacen la gente normal? ¿Preguntar si algo anda mal para intentar resolverlo? Creo que le llaman “comunicación sana”.  
  
Ante esa respuesta, John soltó una carcajada; nunca se había imaginado a su mejor amigo con un interés en ser más comunicativo, aunque… en parte se sentía halagado por tal gesto. Sherlock miró atentamente a la puerta, en espera de ver si tal escándalo de parte de su padre no la había despertado. Afortunadamente, Rosie seguía dormida.  
  
\- No lo estás haciendo tan mal para ser un sociópata. – dijo Watson entre pequeñas risas que se le escaparon entre las palabras.  
\- Bien. – Sherlock miró a John, la sala y nuevamente a su compañero de piso. - ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Y ambos se dirigieron a la sala a comer cualquier cosa que sobrara en el refrigerador.

  



End file.
